Troie
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Kuja piège Djidane en le prenant en traitre et va l'utiliser pour nuire au camp de Cosmos
1. l'ennemi depuis toujours

Titre : Troie

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : cela dépendra de mes envies...

Résumé : Kuja piège Djidane en le prenant en traite et va l'utiliser pour nuire au camp de Cosmos

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1:

Le combat durait depuis un moment. Les forces étant presque équivalentes de chaque côté mais Kuja ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Il voulait gagner à tout prix ce combat pour pouvoir mettre en place son plan et pour cela, il était prêt à tout pour cela.

Djidane qui se battait à la loyal n'avait pas prévu ce que Kuja manigançait depuis un moment. Lorsque Le jeune blond pris son élan pour se jeter sur son adversaire, deux mannequins à l'effigie du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs surgirent du néant et attrapèrent chacun un bras du jeune homme à la queue de singe.

Djidane tenta de se débattre pour échapper à l'étreinte de ses maanequins mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Kuja le frappa d'un coup dévastateur qui le projeta en arrière sur le sol tout en le désarmant.

Kuja afficha un immense sourire sur son visage ravi de cette victoire.

" Traître ! Tu ne sais pas te battre loyalement ! "

Djidane était en train de se relever en regardant Kuja avec colère mais les mannequins vinrent l'immobiliser au sol en le tenant chacun d'un côté.

Kuja lui souriait sans se vexer nullement des propos du blond.

" Une victoire et une victoire... Peu importe comment elle est obtenue... "

Kuja avançait lentement vers celui qu'il venait de battre. Sortant alors de sa poche une étrange fiole remplie d'un liquide violacé.

Djidane continuait de se débattre de toutes ses forces. Mais les deux clones de Kuja le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

Kuja se pencha au dessus de Djidane avec un immense sourire alors qu'il ôtait le bouchon de l'étrange fiole qu'il tenait en mains.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ? Achève-moi qu'on en finisse... "

" Je ne vais pas t'achever, tu me seras bien plus utile vivant... "

Le visage de Djidane changea, montrant la surprise qu'il ressentait à l'écoute des propos de son adversaire.

" Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore ? "

" Moi absolument rien... "

Il se pencha et fixa le jeune blond dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

Djidane ne pouvait détourner la tête celle-ci étant maintenu par les deux créatures et se retrouvait contraint à fixer Kuja. Ses gestes pour se débattre devinrent de moins en moins violent jusqu'à devenir même inexistant.

Le regard de Kuja devenait de plus en plus intense et le prisonnier ne semblait pouvoir se défaire de ce regard qui semblait peu à peu contrôler son esprit.

Djidane se sentait de moins en moins maître de son corps.

Le petit manège dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Kuja soit persuadé d'avoir réussi à hypnotiser son adversaire pour contrôler son esprit.

Un sourire encore plus grand apparu alors sur le visage du vainqueur alors qu'il demandait d'une voix douce à Djidane d'ouvrir la bouche.

Contre toute attente, le blond obéit docilement permettant au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de déverser le contenu violacé de la fiole dans la bouche de Djidane qui avait le liquide sans protester.

Lorsque l'ensemble du contenu fut avalé par le prisonnier. Kuja se pencha encore plus sur lui pour caresser sa joue.

" Bien Djidane... tu vas être mon arme pour nuire au guerriers de Cosmos et pour cela, tu va devoir m'obéir et faire ce que je te demande... "

Le visage de Djidane inexpressif ne changea pas alors que Kuja continuait de lui parler...

A suivre...

Début très court, je sais mais considéré ça un peu comme le prologue de ce qui va suivre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira... Je ne pensais pas écrire un jour une fic sur ce thème-là.

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la traditionnelle petite review... Ca fait toujouts très plaisir...

A bientôt pour la suite...

YBL


	2. Le petit curieux

Titre : Troie

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : cela dépendra de mes envies...

Résumé : Kuja piège Djidane en le prenant en traite et va l'utiliser pour nuire au camp de Cosmos

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait cinq jours que Djidane avait repris conscience en plein terrain de combat sans même se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rappelait s'être battu avec Kuja... Il lui semblait se voir en train de vaincre un de ses doubles et s'effondrer ensuite d'épuisement.

Depuis Djidane était retourné voir la déesse qui lui avait confié une mission avec un partenaire. Un partenaire qu'il regrettait déjà avant même de partir. Pourquoi lui collait un type pareil pour une telle mission ?

Il me semblait avoir aucun sens de l'orientation et en plus, il avait l'impression quand il lui parlait qu'il était le roi des imbéciles. Certes, il savait parfaitement se battre ce qui était le principal mais quand même... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Cloud, Tidus ou Vaan ?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas effectuer cette mission avec Squall et Bartz puisqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes partis la veille de son retour.

Djidane était maintenant parti avec son compagnon de mission depuis deux jours et il n'avait pas changé d'opinion sur lui.

Il faut dire que dès la première rencontre qu'ils avaient eue, cela s'était plutôt mal passé entre eux vu que cet idiot lui avait tiré sa queue de singe pour vérifier si elle était vraie.

Il pouvait pas demander non ? Ca faisait vraiment mal et le jeune blond n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette offense surtout que le crétin continuait de ne pas quitter sa queue du regard depuis leur départ commun.

" Laguna, tu vas arrêter ? "

Le jeune homme à la queue de singe sentait peu à peu sa patience déjà assez limitée s'envoler en la présence de l'homme brun.

Laguna redressa la tête et le regarda avec un air faussement innocent qui ne semblait pas du tout crédible.

" Arrêter quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait... "

Djidane s'arrêta passablement énervé par l'attitude de son partenaire.

" Passe devant, ça t'évitera de m'agacer... "

L'autre soupira avant de s'exécuter. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Laguna se traînait derrière le blond.

Finalement à bout de patience, Djidane s'arrêta et fixa son compagnon.

" Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair... Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ma queue de singe ? L'avoir tiré pour vérifier que c'était une vraie ne t'as pas suffit ? "

L'interpelé rougit légèrement en détournant la tête.

" Rien... C'est juste bizarre... "

" Et tu n'es pas habitué depuis le temps ? Dix minutes ça fait bizarre, après on passe à autre chose... Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? "

Laguna sembla réfléchir alors à la question sérieusement, imposant un silence qui n'était pas fait pour calmer l'irritation de son interlocuteur.

" C'est juste que je me demande.. A quoi elle sert... "

Djidane écarquilla les yeux en répétant incrédule ce que venait de dire l'autre.

" A quoi elle sert ? "

En souriant, le brun acquiesça en fixant la queue de singe qui continuait d'onduler dans le dos de son propriétaire.

" Ouais, si t'as une queue c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ? "

Tout ça pour ça... Le blondinet trouvait cette obsession tout aussi stupide que la question et répondit sans réfléchir pour couper court à toute question, en espérant que la réponse allait le gêner et lui permettre d'avoir la paix.

" J'ai une queue pour me donner du plaisir quand je veux.. Ca te va comme réponse ? "

L'effet fut immédiat. Le curieux devint totalement rouge et bégaya une pseudo phrase incompréhensible. Le blond n'attendit pas davantage et reprit sa marche.

Il fut alors étonné de voir que Laguna n'osait plus regarder sa queue de singe ce qui lui donnait envie d'éclater de rire.

Le reste du voyage de la journée se déroula sans encombre.

Ils finirent par trouver une maison abandonnée à proximité d'une forêt et d'une cascade. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à cet endroit pour passer la nuit tranquillement.

Les deux élus mangèrent tranquillement après avoir fait réchauffé les provisions qu'ils avaient emmenés. Après s'être bien restauré, le jeune homme à la queue de singe se dirigea vers la cascade et se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir.

Après quelques instants, Laguna le rejoint dans l'eau mais ces yeux ne quittait pas son compagnon de bain. Interloqué, le blond lui demanda ce qu'il avait sans se douter de ce qu'allait lui dire celui qui ne cessait de l'observer.

" Tu peux me montrer comment tu te fais plaisir avec... "

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus rougit aussitôt.

" Tu plaisantes ? "

Les yeux verts de son interlocuteur trahissait le sérieux de sa demande. Mais celui-ci n'osa pas répéter sa demande continuant de fixer le corps nu de son partenaire de mission.

" Toi t'es vraiment un curieux... "

En prononçant ses mots, Djidane s'assit sur un rocher au bord de la cascade. Un sourire étrange sur le visage.

" C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Laguna ? "

L'autre était toujours aussi écarlate et acquiesça doucement malgré tout d'un geste de la tête à peine perceptible.

Le jeune blond ondula sa queue en se penchant en arrière, l'approchant de ses fesses pour les caresser avec. Son regard ne quittait pas celui du petit curieux.

Lentement, Djidane fit pression avec son appendice animalier contre son intimité pour la faire entrer en lui. Lorsqu'elle commença son intrusion, le jeune blond se cambra en arrière en lâchant un long soupir de plaisir.

Face à lui, le brun restait immobile complétement surpris et fasciné par ce qu'il était en train de voir.

Les mains de Djidane se crispèrent contre le rocher alors que sa queue de singe entrait encore un peu plus en lui.

Le jeune blond se cambra alors qu'il débutait des va et vient avec son appendice, son sexe était désormais dressé face à Laguna.

" Ahh... Curiosité satisfaite ? "

Le blond ne quittait pas des yeux le brun dont la réaction physique ne s'était pas fait attendre à la vision d'un tel spectacle. Laguna se rapprocha de son partenaire et posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son sexe.

Le blond se cambra encore davantage gémissant d'autant plus fort que le brun commençait à le masturber.

" Hmm Laguna... "

A l'appel de son prénom, l'intéressé fit redresser son partenaire et l'embrassa en continuant ses mouvements de mains sur le sexe dressé.

Il fit durer le baiser avec envie puis le rompit avant de se pencher pour lécher le pénis du blond.

Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de la gorge du garçon aux yeux bleus. La main de celui-ci vint se perdre dans la chevelure noire de son compagnon pour l'encourager à continuer.

La langue de Laguna lécha le sexe offert avec envie sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre en bouche et faire des va et vient langoureux faisant se déhancher Djidane sur son rocher.

Les soupirs de plaisirs et de bien être envahirent l'environnement alors que le jeun homme aux yeux verts s'appliquer dans la fellation qu'il avait entrepris.

Les mains de Djidane qui s'était décrispé après s'être habitué à la sensation de la queue de singe en lui se refermèrent sous le plaisir apporté par Laguna.

Laguna accéléra les mouvements de ces lèvres alors que la main droite du blond vint appuyer sur le crâne de l'autre pour l'encourager.

Puis dans un râle de plaisir, le jeune homme à la queue de singe se libéra entre les lèvres du brun.

L'homme se releva ensuite en léchant ses lèvres avant d'embrasser l'autre. Ses mains vinrent rapprocher les hanches de son ami contre son bassin.

Lentement, le blond ôta sa queue de singe de son corps et sentit rapidement à sa place le sexe de Laguna se presser contre lui.

D'un mouvement de bassin ample, Laguna le pénétra, s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Son partenaire se cambra alors poussant à nouveau un gémissement.

Le dominant caressa les cuisses de l'autre en commençant à se mouvoir en lui avec douceur pour le laisse s'habituer.

Lorsqu'il commença à accélérer, il se pencha et captura les lèvres sucrées de celui qui lui offrait son corps.

Les gémissements de plaisir et d'envie de Djidane s'étouffèrent entre les lèvres de Laguna.

Le rythme des va et vient devenait de plus en plus rapides. Les mains du brun exploraient le corps de l'autre lui procurant encore plus de satisfaction. Les yeux des deux jeunes homme se fermèrent sous la sensation si agréable qui parcourait leur deux corps.

Le brun en voulait toujours plus et ses mouvements devenait de plus en plus rapides et forts.

Le corps de l'autre se cambra sous la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui parcourait l'ensemble de son corps alors que le baiser rompu, Djidane ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler avec envie le nom de son amant.

Laguna accentua encore le rythme de son bassin avant de se libérer dans le corps de son amant avec une gémissement rauque qui résonna.

Il mirent un certain temps avant de reprendre leur respiration et leur force. Ils regagnèrent la maison abandonnée où ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

A suivre...

Voilà le second chapitre d'une fic qui me motive beaucoup, allez savoir pourquoi^^

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la traditionnelle petite review... Ca fait toujours très plaisir...

A bientôt pour la suite...

YBL


End file.
